Lana
'''Lana, labeled The Spunky Girl Gamer, is a contestant on Total Drama Royale. She is a member of the Hardy Hearts. Within the competition, she placed first and won the contest. She later returns for Total Drama OC All-Stars as a contestant once again. She is joined by Nemo, Andy, Victoria, Dennis, Josh, and Kaleb as a member of the Heroic Hamsters. She is currently set to return in Total Drama Monegasque Island as a contestant once again. Character Physical Appearance Unlike most other females, Lana sports many other outfits and has a very unique appearance. She has long blonde hair with a hot pink streak on the side, that reaches down to her hips. She has light greyish-blue eyes with thick eyeliner and thin eyebrows. She has a small pointed noes and small pink lips. She has an average body shape and distinctly large hips. Lana's regular outfit consists of a long sleeved black and grey top that shows a slight amount of cleavage, white thigh high stockings, raspberry pink shorts, and pink and black high tops with white soles and trimmings. Her swim wear is a lot less complex. It is simply a light blue two piece bikini and brown high heel sandals. Lana's sleep wear is a dark purple long sleeve that shows her belly button, light purple boxer shorts, and rainbow knee socks that consist of purple, yellow, pink, blue, cyan, and lime colors. Personality Lana is shown to be a confident, spunky, and headstrong girl. She is a very polite girl who has a soft and innocent personality. She is very nerdy and geeky, and she embraces her geekiness and doesn't care what others think of her. *'Geeky:' Lana is a hardcore gamer girl. She will spend most of her time playing a video game (even if she is on camp grounds). Although she doesn't not speak in gamer-like terms, she is aware that not everyone plays games and at times she will not bring about her inner gamer. She also happens to be a huge tech-addict, she specializes in dissembling and repairing technological devices such as computers, gaming consoles, and hand-held devices. *'Hopeless Romantic:' Lana is a sucker for love. While she was a student at her high school, every boy found her attractive and wanted to date her, but al she wants to do is find her "prince charming". Aside from her love-sick antics, she is a huge flirt. Often flirting with any boy she herself finds attractive. Although at times, she made rid herself from those who she finds unattractive. An example was when Pat flirted with her in Star Track, and she called him a freak and moved away from him. In the series, Lana has had multiple love-interest which includes: Dennis, Hugh, and Pat (One-Sided). Episode Appearances Trivia *During Total Drama Royale, no one has ever voted for Lana. Her named has been called last before, because Chris enjoys messing with her. *So far, she has placed all single digits. *She and Victoria are the only females on the Heroic Hamsters team. Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Total Drama Royale Contestants Category:Hardy Hearts Category:Blonde Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Chase555's Characters Category:Total Drama OC All-Stars Contestants Category:Heroic Hamsters